Malec
by AzOOAK
Summary: This is a one-shot about a day where Magnus is upset instead of Alec. I suck a summaries. Please R&R This is my first attempt at a Malec story, so please bare over with me. And it was just a quick one-shot, since I was tired.


His smile was fake, so was the cheery tone is his voice, but for once, Magnus would let him be in whatever state he needed. As much as he wanted to just pull Alec, his Alec, close and kiss him, and hold him until everything was alright again, he couldn't do that right now.

For now, everything was turned upside down. Magnus was sobbing in the couch, feeling nothing like the usually so confident Bane everyone knew him to be, feeling overwhelmed by all the glitter that was actually all around the place. The glittery pillows, the glittercovered rug under the table, the glittery lamps, even the plants was glittery from a glitter spray he got for his birthday last year.

"There's too much glitter in here," he said lowly, but he knew Alec heard him. He wiped away a tear and looked up at his boyfriend who had been holding him for the past hour, trying to cheer him up a little bit. Trying, but failing.

However, the beautiful man with the goldengreen cat eyes was finally calming down, finally able to talk without his voice cracking halfway through the sentence.

Alec looked him in the eyes, and Magnus could've sworn he saw a look of worry before Alec pushed it away and pulled on another one of the fake smiles.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my boyfriend?"

Magnus looked around again, still thinking there was too much glitter. He pushed Alec softly away, burying his face in the pink plush couch instead of Alec's warm shirt. "Make it go away."

"How much of it do you want gone, and where do you want me to put it? Your glitter won't fit anywhere in this entire universe, except for your apartment," Alec said, still in a slightly playful tone of voice.

"I don't know, put it in a closet or something. Just get it out of here, please."

Alec sighed dramatically and got up, glancing around the glitter-filled apartment. That, however, caught a spark in his boyfriend who immediatly sat up, hugging a pillow, glaring at Alec with red eyes, his make-up smudged in his beautiful face, his normally spiked and glittery black hair just hanging flat from his head.

"Don't sigh at me!" he said loudly, pretending to be hurt. Alec couldn't help but smiling at him, when he saw the glittery man demanding the glitter to be gone. "You shall not sigh at the Magnificiant Bane, Alexander!"

"You really are beautiful, Magnus, you know that?"

That caught Magnus off guard, and he suddenly remembered how awful he must have looked. "Oh no, Alexander, is it that bad?" He immediatly launched himself off the couch, and hastily began making his way to the hallway, where he had a floor-to-ceiling mirror. But before he even got to walk a few steps, Alec grapped his arm and pulling the older man back to him, looking into the golden-green cat-eyes he was so fond of.

"No, Magnus, I meant it. You're beautiful."

Magnus tried to hide the small smile appearing on his lips by trying to fix some of his lipgloss with one of his hands, still standing in front of Alec. He clasped his fingers in between Alec's and gave his hand a small squeeze. Alec leaned in and placed a chaste kiss onto his boyfriend's awaiting lips, the lipgloss only barely coating them and smeared all the way to his chin. The sweet strawberry taste was lighter than usually, but it was still so inviting - tasting the strawberry and breathing in the spearmint of Magnus' breath.

"You're sweet, Alexander, but we both know I look horrible at this exact point in time."

Alec sighed at his boyfriend. "You don't look horrible, not ever. You're beautiful. You may have all smeared make-up, your hair may be flat, you may just be wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. But whenever I look at you, you're so much more beautiful than I remember," he told his boyfriend slowly and in a low voice, just high enough for Magnus to hear. His face was already bright red, and continued turning scarlet. His cerulean blue eyes was fixed on Magnus' goldengreens. Those goldengreens he couldn't get enough of.

Magnus couldn't help but smile, and he didn't even try to hide it this time. All the trouble from before was disappeared from their minds, Alec never even knowing what it was all about in the first place. Magnus hadn't been willing to tell him, and they just ending up on the couch, Alec holding Magnus. But then Magnus realised what his boyfriend has just told him.

"Wait - what did you just say? My make-up, smeared? Hair, flat? Oh God, no!"

Magnus was on his was to the mirror before even finishing the sentence, and Alec couldn't help but laugh at the scream of horror that met him, when he followed Magnus.

"You said I was beautiful! I look awful!"

"You just take a shower, baby, then I'll remove _all_ the glitter from the apartment so it'll be gone when you get out - that's what you wanted, right?"

Magnus spun around to face him as he was on his way back to the livingroom and grapped for his boyfriend's arm, but his fingers clutched around thin air. Alec began running into to livingroom, grabbing two glittercovered pillows as he ran past the couch. Magnus followed closely behind, but Alec, with his daily runs, was almost running from him.

_"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, give me those back!"_

Alec's laughter rung through the apartment, and Magnus finally got a hold of his boyfriend's hips and pulled him back to him, turning him around against him.

"Don't even think about taking my glitter, my darling," Magnus said taking the pillows from Alec with one hand, his thumb on the other hand pulling Alec close with a finger under his belt. They're eyes were fixed on each other, and Alec has stopped laughing.

"You were laughing before."

Alec blushed and looked away. "It was funny," he muttered under his breath, so that Magnus almost didn't hear him.

"But you were laughing. I didn't think I'd ever hear that."

Alecs face was now the colour of a tomato, and he was looking anywhere but at Magnus. He slowly looked his boyfriend in the eyes. "You make me happy," he whispered and Magnus pulled him into a kiss. Magnus had dropped the pillows on the ground and now his fingers were digging softly into Alec's skin. Alec placed his right hand on Magnus' chest, softly pushing him away.

"Go take your damn shower. But hurry back."

Magnus glared at him, looking like a child that had been denied something he had been begging for. He then smiled, knowing his Alexander would be waiting for him on the couch when he got back. "Don't touch my glitter while I'm gone, my dear," he said and let go of Alec after placing a last, chaste kiss on his lips.

He then proceeded to walk towards the bathroom, wanting to get this shower overwith so he could get back to his loving Alexander.

Although, when he did return, there was no Alexander waiting for him.

Only a pale, ivoryskinned boy with charcoal black hair sleeping lightly on his couch. He couldn't help but smile, and he carried his boyfriend in his bedroom and tugged him underneath the warm duvet.


End file.
